


Kissability

by sinister_side



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Gen, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinister_side/pseuds/sinister_side
Summary: {It's kind of cliche, but it's true. He's just so adorable when you kiss him, so sweet and pliant. His grunts, the way he shuts his eyes - and his red ears, of course, because he's so easily flustered.}A self-indulgent one shot, featuring a shy baby boy Dowoon with a gender neutral reader. Lowkey sub!Dowoon and dom!reader, but nothing too crazy.
Relationships: Yoon Dowoon/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Kissability

"I never want to stop kissing you."

It's kind of cliche, but it's true. He's just so adorable when you kiss him, so sweet and pliant. His grunts, the way he shuts his eyes - and his red ears, of course, because he's so easily flustered.

"Don't say such things", he whispers, but you know he doesn't mean it. Especially with the expression he's making.

And you're absolutely sure that if you actually stopped kissing him, he'd beg you to do it again.

So you kiss the tip of his nose, just to embarass him a little bit more, and see his cheeks get rosy. He's so beautiful, and you don't know if he's aware. The thought breaks your heart - he's trying to be more confident, but years of internalized self-consciousness won't disappear that easily. So you kiss these red cheeks, letting him grunt and scrunch his nose, you cup his face with your hands, and praise him some more.

"You're just too beautiful", you say, after pecking his closed eyelid. "Fuck, I love your lips, they're the perfect shape...", you continue, swiping your thumb along his upper lip, smearing some saliva on his face in the process. It doesn't matter, you know he's a bit messy. "And those?", you hook a finger under his choker. "I'm sure you know how good you look. That's why you wear them, right? So I won't control myself, and just mark you up".

He whines in response, too embarassed to admit that yes, he wants you to bite his neck, and yes, he wears his chokers just because you like them. It's so easy for you to see right through him, and the thought both excites and flusters him. 

*~*~*~* 

You two met at a party. 

A party he didn't even want to attend. His friends were dancing, goofing around, talking to people he didn't know. 

He was drinking a simple screwdriver, thinking that he should've just stayed at home. And then you approached him. 

"It's so boring today, don't you agree?", you said nonchalantly, sitting next to him. And when he looked up, he legitimately felt like he saw the most gorgeous person ever. All he could do was nod dumbly and hope you don't think he's an idiot. 

"Sorry, if you want me to go, I'll go", you said, smiling apologetically. "I'm Y/N, by the way."

"Uh, I'm Dowoon", he said, and your heart immediately did a backflip over his sweet, deep voice. "You... You can stay, if you want."

It was a good thing he was tipsy, because normally he wouldn't even say that much without tripping over his words and blushing like crazy. Even then he wasn't that good at talking, but you didn't seem to mind. You asked him questions about his interests, family, future plans, everything - and actually seemed to be interested. 

Then you became his friend. 

Honestly, he thought you're gonna forget about him after the party, or change opinion when you're sober - and you were so sad when he admitted that. He was too sweet to think so low of himself. 

So you praised him all the time. You listened to his drum covers, trying to find a middle ground between critique and support. You showed him new music you liked, and listened to his favorites as well. And it was so new to him - to have your undivided attention, to be cherished in such a way - but he loved it. 

*~*~*~*

Right now, he was sitting on your bed. You invited him over, because you found some amazing records at a thrift store - some 60s blues and jazz, a perfect background for a lazy conversation. ("These people don't know how much it's actually worth", you said, right before playing one of the vinyls. "Not that I'm going to complain.") 

But somehow, the conversation felt more intimate than usual. Maybe it was the rain outside, a gloomy evening lit by his presence alone. You suspected that he might like you - some things couldn't be explained through shyness alone - but you didn't want to scare or pressure him. But with his soft face so close to yours, and with a mournful sax solo in the background, you just couldn't resist. 

So you asked if you could kiss him. 

*~*~*~* 

"Sit on my lap", you suggested, after pulling away. His lips were so tempting, but you wanted to taste some more - you needed to bite his ears, to suck on his neck. You wanted to hear more of his groans, to ruin him and mark him up. 

You wanted to deprave him. 

"It's weird", he said, doing an arguably weirder expression. 

"We don't have to do it, sweetheart", you explained softly, reaching out to play with his hair. Sweetheart, he liked the sound of that. "I just thought it would be a nice idea, but we're not doing anything that you find uncomfortable."

He licked his lips, probably subconsciously, trying to find the right words. When he finally spoke, he sounded even more bashful. 

"It's embarassing. But...", he looked down. "I want to try."

"Don't worry. I just want you to feel good, alright?" 

He looked at your face, trying to find any trace of irony. But you were so genuine, so warm and accepting, that he didn't want to question himself anymore. It didn't matter if he was dreaming - you felt so real, and you wanted him. 

So he climbed onto your thighs, tense and stiff. But then, you hugged him tight from behind, and bit on his earlobe. 

His mind was getting dizzy. He felt so much pleasure just from a simple bite, how? You put your hands on his thighs, enjoying the feel of his muscles tensing under your touch, and licked his neck next. 

"Does it feel good?", you asked. You heard his little gasps and you felt him shudder, but you needed to be sure he wanted this. "We can stop anytime."

"Please don't stop", he said, his accent more evident than ever. "Please... Please touch me more."

So you started massaging his thighs, enjoying the way he squirmed and whimpered. Gosh, he was so needy... 

And then you bit his neck and started sucking, and he felt his eyes roll back. 

"So good", he said. "Please."

He didn't even know what he was begging for. The thought made you let out a little chuckle, and while it got him so embarassed, he also found it hot. 

You seemed so experienced and confident compared to him, and he loved it. Didn't love the idea of someone else being touched by you, but he buried that thought deep inside his mind. You were touching him now - wasn't it more than he could ask for? 

So you marked up his neck, enjoying his reactions. And it was good, but not enough.

You tugged at his shirt. 

"Could you take it off for me, darling?", you asked, and he instantly obeyed. You used this moment to find the tingling lube hidden in your bedside drawer. 

"I'm going to massage your chest, okay, baby? Just come back to me and let me make you feel good."

He already slipped into subspace, you figured out, because he didn't even question your order, too horny to be embarassed now. He laid in your lap again, and you squirted some of this lube on your fingers. 

"It might feel cold at first, but it's gonna be so much fun, alright?", you asked, and he nodded. You watched his chest swell and deflate with each deep breath, and then you decided to finally put your hands on him. 

His body shook at the first touch, and you loved how responsive he was. It would be impossible not to fall in love with him... Slowly, you traced various abstract patterns on his chest and stomach, enjoying his cute reactions. 

And then your thumb brushed his nipple, and his body literally shook in your hands. 

"Ah!", he yelped, and you giggled at this sound. He gripped your sheets so hard that it was a miracle they didn't rip. God, he was so easy to ruin. 

You touched his other nipple as well, rolling it between your fingers. He was panting heavily, too horny to think about anything. You started pinching and rubbing them, enjoying the gasps and grunts that left his mouth.

"Have you ever played with your nipples before, baby?", you asked. "They're sensitive."

"Ah", he replied, because you pinched him particularly hard. "No, no, I... I've never..."

He was babbling, his mind too focused on pleasure. You laughed again.

"Such a shame, baby", you said, lips grazing his ear. "They're basically begging to be played with."

"Please", he whined. "I don't want to cum in my pants."

It was so mortifying for him to say it, but coming untouched would be even worse, right?

Apparently not.

You didn't even realize he was so close, but it only made sense. You simply were too focused on playing with him. 

"That would be so hot", you said, still playing with his little nubs. "But yeah, I'd rather get to touch you."

Your words felt so humiliating, yet so arousing at the same time. He closed his eyes, too lost in the pleasure, and whined when you stopped touching him.

"Come on", you said, unbuttoning his jeans. "Lift your hips, alright, baby?"

He mindlessly obeyed, letting you push down his jeans and boxers. You really corrupted this sweet, shy boy - now he was undressing himself for you.

God, this was so hot.

"Open your mouth for me", you whispered, and he instantly did. You pushed your index and middle finger into his mouth, and pet his head with your other hand. "Suck on them, alright?"

So he sucked on them, like the good boy he was, and you couldn't resist complimenting him once more.

"You're so obedient for me, baby", you said, pulling your fingers from his mouth. You were sure his lips were shiny with saliva, and you almost saw tears forming behind his eyes. "You deserve all the rewards in this world."

"Please, just touch me", he said. And you noted how he didn't even try to touch himself, and instead let you play with his body however you wanted.

So sweet.

"Alright", you said, and gripped his dick. He hissed at the contact, twitching uselessly in your hand - and you rubbed his slit with one of your wet fingers.

The moan that left his mouth was so pathetic, you took pity on him.

"You can cum anytime, baby. You were so good for me", you said, kissing his neck again. Your free hand lightly played with his balls, squeezing them softly.

Dowoon felt like he was on fire. His whole body felt so hot, your steady movements, the feel of your lips on his neck - but when your second hand came back to pinch his nipples, he really couldn't take it anymore.

He whined, while cumming all over your hand and his thighs. His dick was so sensitive, yet he was thankful you stroked him throughout his orgasm.

He was so blissed out that his body went limp, and he tried to catch his breath. You gently laid him down on your bed, grabbing a pack of tissues from the same bedside drawer you took lube from.

You wiped off your hand and looked at him. 

He was so stunning - chest now as red as his cheeks, his pretty nipples definitely darker than they were before. His hair was wet, sticking to his forehead, and there were tears on his cheeks. And the marks on his neck, now clearly visible, made him look ethereal.

You absolutely wrecked him. 

"Sensitive", he murmured, squirming away from you when you tried to clean him up. "Sleepy."

"You can sleep, darling", you said after wiping his legs. "You did so good, you know it, right? You were perfect."

"Will you be there when I wake up?"

His question was stupid - he was at your place, after all - but so absolutely adorable at the same time.

"Of course", you said, helping him put on one of your old T-shirts. "I'm never letting you go."

You kissed his forehead, listening to the forgotten vinyl. The band was playing a soft, melancholic melody - perfect for such magical evenings.

"I love you", he whispered, half-asleep. "Please don't go."

So you laid bedside him, hugging him close to your chest, running your fingers through his hair. 

Fuck, you loved him too.

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from a Sonic Youth song. Not beta read, written in maybe and hour, and English isn't my native language, so please feel free to correct any grammar mistakes!!^_~


End file.
